kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Winter 2018 Event/@comment-26355143-20180216165542
Pre event speech to my shipgirls So..how's everyone.... tired, hungry (looks at Akagi), and exhausted. How many years has the war been? How many years since my arrival? How far have we gone? How relentless has the abyssals become?... .... How many missions have we failed, how many shipgirls we rescued and how many times have we retreated... .... You could also ask, how many shipgirls I sunk out of greed or carelessness.. (I can remember 2 or 3 from my count) - Akashi (It was expected of you too lose during your first event) - Kaga True, true. Though the suffering I and admirals who joined that year enndured is nothing compared to the first admirals of the war who took them head on 2 years before my recruitment. (Midway... that mission was the most brutal and many have lost their sanity after that) - Akagi 2015 Summer was said to be the Hardest... i could have rescued Teruzuki have things didn't get salty and collage wasn't hectic... (I'm sure we can rescue her on another event, don't feel bad about it) - Suzutsuki Then 2016 Spring came. It was said many Admirals especially in my recruitmen years have failed this mission. It was also claimed to be the Hardest after 2015... but I didn't give up. Iowa and the arrival of future USN ships is what motivated me to have my first win.. (Thank you Admiral)- Iowa Than the Brits (Warspite and Ark), then the French (Teste and Richelieu) and even DA Russians (Gangut). Then seeing poor Sara's Abyssal form and the tragedy of the ships of Crossroads.. I rescued her to reunite her with her Crossroad friends and change her tragic Abyssal bondage appearance into that of a free shipgirl with a brighter 2nd chance.. (*blush*) - Saratoga Last Year, Winter, they played with our emotions using I-13 and 14. (You we're determined to find my sister after rescuing me) - I-14 They even made us have the longest journey in Europe to save Ark Royal (The European waters reek heavy of them. I pray the day we reclaim it)- Ark Royal (Same goes with Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, America...) - Iowa In time girls. But we have to finish what the Fall event has started. The first part was tough. It tested all what we learned from past events, Physically, Emotionally, Mentally and also Historically. The second part would do it again tenfold. If there is one thing I learned and you should too, it's that this isn't WW2... (What do you mean by that..) - Fubuki The Abyssals are playing with our heads. Using WW2 tactics and formation to mentally test and deceive us. Even using Abyssal reflections of yourselves (looks at Fusou and Yamashiro). But we, we even used their own strategies againts them. find loopholes and even have superior firepower and formations to push them back... (Yeah... I mean we never experience what others did after sinking during the past) - Shipgirls Let's not forget that we are united and diverse. Japanese, American, French, German, Russian, years ago you we''re Allies and Enemies fighting each other, and joining sides. Today, we are united as one Navy to drive the Abyss back to Davy Jones Locker. (Yeah) Today we are united to finish this first phase of the war. So that tomorrow, we can push back and reclaim what the Abyssals have taken from us. (Yeah) Today, as we gaze at the abyss, they will gaze back at you... I SAY WE GAZE THEM AND POKE THEM IN THE EYES AND UNLEASH FIRE AND FURY. UPON THEM... (YEAH...) TODAY WE FINISH THIS FIGHT SO EVENTUALLY, WE RECLAIM BACK OUR OCEANS.... (YEAH...cheers...morale boost)